reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red Dead Assassins Clan
Red Dead Assassins (RDA) Hello, This is the leader of the RDA clan and I’m here to tell YOU why you should join are clan. History This isn't the first time RDA has been around. It was founded in March 2011 and proceeded to grow. As I was 2nd leader when are 1st leader left he gave the clan to me. After a while we came across another clan called RDA who claimed the clan was given to them. We tried to argue but it was no use. So in the end we joined clans and made a larger and stronger clan. After a good friendship the other clan started to lose members and joined Legion Outcast who claimed to have 1 quarter of the RDR players in there clan. I was convinced to leave the RDA behind and join them. Except after the clan wars ended for their clan everything went a little dry. So that’s why I’m here today to Re-Active the RDA. 'Offers ' For the first 10 people to join will receive an Executive rank. An Executive gives you power to rank up and De-rank people. However if we discover the Rank or De-rank was unneeded we will re rank that person to their formal rank. And for you it would start of as a warning, then a Suspension De-Rank, Then a permanent De-Rank and finally banned. Ranks: Recruit Advanced Recruit Captain General Commander Executive Executive Council Board - Leader- Me Co-Leader - MiniNinja452 Representative- Sectary- Other Executives Recruit Recruit is a default rank that you get when you join. A Basic Soldier Advanced Recruit allows you to get more trust and optional position in the battle field Captains command battle squads and are able to order the soldiers to attack, Retreat Etc Generals are kept off the battle field if wish to be and can send commands to captains and receive reports also positioning the squads around Commanders are who the rival talks to too declare a battle and the commander will then give the generals the info they need and make sure everyone is ready for battle. Also sending out messages to the clan warning about the battle Executive is a hard working trusted rank who basically owns the army base and men and can move the whole base to another or add new people or kick people out of the base. And has all control over lower ranks. The Executive Board you do not need to worry about because it is very hard to get onto and if you do get on it you will be informed about it there and then. Extra Info Are main base for the executive and the first people to join is cochany. If that base gets full we will start to convert people to a new base. Are logo is still under construction and if you join you will be notified when it comes out. Mottos would be set as RDA- (And then your rank). And your bio as Red Dead Assassins. Contact Please contact MiniNinja452 to join and you will be given a trial date as soon as possible. Category:Posses }}